The Way My Heart Beats
by Mukiiami
Summary: Love comes in all shapes, forms, or sounds...
1. Chapter 1: Lights and Diamonds

Pairing: Asami/Akihito**  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

Author's Note: This is my first fan-fiction. Soooooo...sorry if it doesn't seems that good but enjoy it anyways. :D

**Chapter 1: Lights and Diamonds**

Golden eyes watches as the lights go pass while in his limo. After a few blocks, those eyes turn to the other men sitting next to him chatting. The first man is a former politician named Kinjiro Takahashi. The second man is an undercover cop named Taizo Watanabe. The last man is the president of Sato Inc. named Yokichi Sato. Asami was annoyed by the entire conversation he was forced to listen to. It was just talk about problems that the men were having at home with their wives. Until one part catch his attention.

"We should head to this great club with plenty of young kids before we miss the best part." Watanabe said excited.

"What's the name of this great club and what's with this 'best part'?" Asami asked out of curiosity as he lite a cigarette and gave Suoh a silent nod through the rearview mirror to head towards Shibuya.

"Are you talking about Club Sapphire? That place is always full with tempting youth." Sato said.

"Yes, that's the name. The best part is the two singers that come out around this time at night. I've heard they were the children of the owner, Rei Takaba." Watanabe said.

"Oh yes, the Takabas. The kids are very worth it. Especially that son of his. I've played with him every now and then when I come to pay a visit." Takahashi said with a smirk on his face.

That statement had caught the others by surprise except Asami.

"You mean he actually sleeps around?!" Sato asked.

Takahashi nodded. "He's very willing if he's drunk enough and besides it's not like his father doesn't do the same. When I first played with the boy, his body seems to already know the touches of a man. No one ever tries to take the boy when he's with his father nor will I." He stated.

The car finally stopped in front of a building with lines of teenagers and middle ages people waiting to come in. Suoh came out of the car and opened the door for them. As the men got out of the car, they became the center of attention. Asami and the others walked by the line and the doors were opened for them to enter the club. The club was packed and the music was techno, loud, and yet intoxicating. They were shown to a table in the back center.

"The best seat in the house." Takahashi said as the club lights dims down.

Two spotlights were placed on the stage and two teenagers appeared with microphones in their hands. One was a girl with long black hair and wearing a short tight black dress with long boots. The other was a boy with shoulder length light brown hair and wearing a red silk shirt partly open at the top and bottom with black jeans.

"Hello our little slaves. Having a good time?" The girl asked over the mic. The crowd goes wild and screams.

"That's what I like to hear." The girl said as music begins to play...

(Bold/Italic is the boy and Italic is the girl only for the first song)

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone _(Both)

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine It when I'm alone _(Both)

_Home _(Both)

**_Noises, I play within my head_**

**_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_**

**_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_**

**_In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe_**

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone _(Both)

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone _(Both)

_Home _(Both)

_Yeah, he_

The crowd continues to dance with the lights flashing and the two singers dances sexually to the beat.

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights _(Both)

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone _(Both)

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone _(Both)

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights _(Both)

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights _(Both)

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights _(Both)

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights _(Both)

(Lights by Ellie Goulding)

After the song goes off, the boy walks towards their table while the song continues into another song and the crowd still dances, he sits on Takahashi's lap as he begin to sing..

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Find light in the beautiful sea_

_I choose to be happy_

_You and I, you and I_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

Takahashi's hands starts to wonder on the boy's body which didn't seem to bother the boy.

_I knew that we'd become one right away_

_Oh, right away_

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_

_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright tonight, you and I_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shining bright like a diamond_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shining bright like a diamond_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Palms rise to the universe_

_As we moonshine and molly_

_Feel the warmth, we'll never die_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

Then the boy got off of Takahashi and went over to Asami and sat on his lap.

_You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_

_I saw the life inside your eyes_

_So shine bright tonight, you and I_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

The boy felt a bulge against him and smiled to himself as he got up then slowly walks through the crowd towards the bar.

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shining bright like a diamond_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shining bright like a diamond_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

The boy was lifted on top of the bar counter and a crowd of guys and girls forms around him. They were rubbing his body while he sang.

_So shine bright tonight, you and I_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Eye to eye, so alive_

_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

The crowd lifts him from the bar and carries him back to the stage. He gets back onto the stage.

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

_Shine bright like a diamond_

(Diamonds by Rihanna)

The crowd cheers as the boy walks off the stage and towards their table again. More music begins to play for the crowd. Takahashi moves over to let the boy sit next to him.

"You was great tonight, Aki." Takahashi said with a smirk.

"I did ok. Nothing too special." The boy said as a waiter brings over a few drinks.

"Aki I'd like you to meet my guests. This is-" Takahashi started to introduce Sato.

"I know who those two are." He points to Sato and Watanabe. "Their regulars here after all but he's new here." He smiles at Asami. "The name is Akihito, Akihito Takaba. I hope you enjoyed the show." He said with a chuckle.

Asami looked at the boy. 'He does look rather tempting but I'm more interested in his father for now.' "I'm Ryuichi Asami. Nice to meet you Akihito." Asami said with a smile.

"Pleasure's all mine." Akihito said with a sweet smile as the girl from the stage walks towards their table.

"Good Evening Gentlemen. I'm sure you're here to meet with our father." She said with a frown. 'I wish my brother wouldn't flirt. He always gets into trouble with father if he finds out.'

"I wish you weren't so rude, Sis. Dad wouldn't be happy if you had upset his guest." Akihito said with a smirk.

"Tch…Whatever. Lucky for you people, he wants to meet with you. Follow me." She said before walking away.

They begins to follow her to an upper level in the building.


	2. Chapter 2: Every Night Alone

Pairing: Asami/Akihito/Feilong

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Yamane Ayano does.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. It was hard trying to think up stuff while writing papers for class. Forgot to note something in the first chapter but you'll find out when you read it.

**Chapter 2: Every Night Alone**

In the office, a man with similar looks as the girl is sitting in a chair looking at a laptop when the man chuckles.

"Such a bad boy." He said smiling at the screen.

On the screen was video footage from the security cameras facing the table with Akihito and the others were sitting.  
Then there was a soft knock on the door.  
"You have guests, Sir." A guard said through the door. Before the man could reply, Akihito pushed the door open and walked in with the others behind him.

"What's the point in telling you if you asked them to come to YOUR f***ing office, Father?" Akihito said which didn't settle well with the man.

His father sighed loudly. "Manners, Akihito. Manners." Then he turned his attention towards his guests. "Anyways, welcome to club sapphire gentlemen. Please have a seat." He gestured his hand towards the chairs in front of his desk. Akihito went to the mini bar and begins to fix drinks while his sister stands next to their father's desk.

Asami, Takahashi, Sato and Watanabe had taken a seat. As they were taking their seats, drinks were put in front of them by Akihito. While the drink was put in front of him, Asami glanced to see who was serving the drink and locked with blue eyes that hold a fire that could burn the club down in a second. Akihito's father noticed how Asami and his son were looking at each other that didn't settle well.

"Akihito, shouldn't you head to your job? You can't afford to lose another one because of your bad performance." He said with the most innocent smile.  
Akihito just gave him a glare before storming over to the couch by the door to grab his camera bag and leaves swearing under his breath the whole time on his way out.

"And that's my cue as well. If you need me, just call my cell." Akihito's sister said. She starts to walk away from her father's desk and felt her hand being grabbed. Watanabe had grab the girl's hand and smiled at her as he said "After all these times I've been here I still don't know your name."

She narrowed her eyes and yanks her hand from him. "Then you are horrible at your so-called job Mr. Undercover cop." She walks out the door slamming it behind her.  
Sato whistles and says "She's one tough cookie as usual."

Rei smiles and chuckles. "I had invited you here out of curiosity. What do I owe thee honor to have The Ryuichi Asami at my little club?"

Asami smirks. "I came today for a business offer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Meanwhile in Tokyo at IQ Studio.**

A group of women are running around turning to change outfits when Akihito and his sister walks in. Akihito giggles while watching them rushing, which made them blush.  
He smiled and said "Good morning girls."  
"Good morning Aki and Nana!" All the girls said then rushed over to him to start flirting and greeting him while his sister walks away into a room.  
A petite brunette women walks up to Akihito and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'm glad to see you today Aki. We've been worried about you." the woman said with a weak smile.  
"Yea we were until we saw you guys at the club tonight. You two on fire tonight." another girl said.  
"Thanks girls." Akihito said with a smile. "I'm surprised to see you're here Ms. Kirishima. You're usually not around much."

"Today my brother gave me a card for club sion for my birthday. So as a treat for your hard work, I'm taking you all with me." Ms. Kirishima said with glee.

"Aki isn't into those kind of clubs, Saki. " Nana said walking from the dressing room. "In his words: 'those kind of people are too cocky for my taste.' As if he was sampling them."  
"I wasn't saying it like that..." Akihito pouted.

"Aww that's too bad because tonight is open-mic night. It would've been nice to hear you sing for us. Please Aki..it's my birthday and I want you guys to perform there as a favor to my nii-san." Saki looked at Akihito with puppy dog look. She smiled when she heard Akihito sigh.

"How about we make it even more fun?" Nana said with a smile that always scared Akihito.  
"Like how Nana?" another girl asked.  
"Aki sing with us on stage but in girl's clothes." Nana said while smiling and holding onto Akihito's hair when she saw him trying to run away. Akihito struggled in her hold which on made her grip harder.  
"Ow ow ow ow! No way in hell are you going to dress me up again! I hate you so much!" Akihito shouted at Nana. _'I hate her and her stupid habits she pushes onto me'_

Nana only smiled innocently. "I can't help it that I love to dress up my adorable little brother. Besides last I did that you meet a very cute boy. Too bad you let him get away."  
"Sadly, he didn't tell you his name." Marie said.  
"He told me to just call him Ryu but it doesn't matter anyways. I was too embarrassed to tell him my real name and we only knew each other for-" Akihito said but was cut off.  
"For three months before mom died then dad ruined it by moving us to the worse area in Tokyo. I'm surprised he didn't know you were a boy the whole time but it would be hard to since you were 13. At that age, you still didn't go through puberty yet." Nana looked at her brother and saw the hurt he felt. _'Poor thing still loves him. Dad won't let you go that easily even if you ran away.'_

Riya had remembered something at that thought. "I thought you met someone in China too."  
"Yea...Look when I was 13, all I did was attract pervs. I couldn't control it. Then what made it worse is that they never leave me alone." Akihito pouted.  
"That still doesn't change that you made out with them after being around them for three months. You're such an easy catch, My cute Aki." Nana smiled as she put a bow around his neck.  
~An hour later~

"All done. We can go now. The sooner the better since the night is young." She grabs Akihito's hand to make sure he doesn't try to run off when they all exited the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**In front of Club Sapphire**  
Asami walks out of the club to an awaiting car with the door opened by Suoh. He entered the car an notices some files was in the backseat next to him. He read the names on them. _'Rei Takaba, Keito Takaba, Nanako Takaba, and Akimi Takaba.'_ He looks at second one first. _'Hmm..seems Keito died two years ago in a gang war.'_ Then the third and forth. _'Akimi is the half sister to Nanako and Keito.'_ He stares at Akimi's picture. An image of Akihito with the same features as Akimi shows up in his mind. _'They are very similar and there isn't a record on him. My Akimi...'_  
Suoh closes the door then gets in the driver's seat and drives off. He was focused on his driving when he heard his boss tell him to head to Sion. "Yes Sir."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Outside of Club Sion**  
A crowd of women gawking at all the wealthy men that are entering the club. Saki and the girls (yes, and Akihito. lol) was walking down the stair towards the club.

"Now girls don't embarrass me in here. This place is very popular and my Nii-san's boss might be here. I don't want to be the reason he gets fired. He can do that on his own." Saki said as see looks at the girls while the look they all know. The I'm super serious or you're fired look.

The girls all jumped slightly besides Akihito. He was too busy being embarrassed about him dressed up like a girl. But he had to admit the girls did a really good job. To him, He looked really cute even he would've dated himself. He was wearing a white laced dress, white heels, a long-haired wig that matched his hair color and a bow on my ankle and around my neck. Like that was a invitation to just unwrap him. Just when I thought they were done, my stupid sister had to suggest that I should wear lace panties too.

**~Flashback~**  
Akihito looked in shock at the panties in his sister's hand.  
"You're joking right? I'm not wearing those. I'm a man, Nana. I have a" Akihito stated before he was cut off.  
"Yea yea I know. You have a d**k but that won't be a problem as long as you don't get too excited. Which I'd hardly doubt since that place is full of old farts." Nana walks towards Akihito.  
Akihito tries to run but was grabbed by another girl. He began to struggle but it was no use fighting against six girls that enjoys making his life harder for him.  
**~End Flashback~**

"Aki! Hellooo Aki! Earth to Akihito!"  
Akihito was snapped out of his thought when a hand was waving in front out his face. "Yes. I was just thinking..."  
"Don't be so scared Aki. It's not like anyone knows." A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes named Marie. Aki looks at her and slightly smiles. _'She's such a sweet girl.'_  
"It's not that...I was wondering what songs to sing." Akihito started to think of Club Sion and what kind of music they would play.  
"Hmm...that's a good question. What you think we should sing Riya?" Another girl with short red hair and green eyes named Chizuka. _'So strong yet so shy heh'_  
Another girl with medium length brown and blue eyes notice Akihito giggling. "What's so funny Aki?"  
"It's nothing really. Just thinking about how much of a family you girls are to me, Katsue." Akihito stated.  
"Of course we are. We've been together for 5 years now." Saki said with a big smile on her face. "About the songs, You're going to be singing Every Night and Alone. I don't know why but I like those them most right."  
"It's classy yet upbeat. Sounds perfect. If things turn out good tonight, you're gonna sing with us as member of Ai." Nana said while fixing Akihito's wig.  
"What? You're joking right?" Akihito looked even more nervous.  
"What would be wrong about it? You love to sing and dance with us and all the songs we sing are your songs. It'll be better with you. You'll have fun for sure and don't mess up on purpose either, Aki." Nana kissed Akihito on the forehead and smiled.

"Finally!" Riya said which made everyone laugh as they walked pass the crowd of people that are taking pictures and gawking and heads towards the door. Saki showed the bodyguards her black card. The guards opened the doors for them until they heard the crowd get even more excited as a black limo puts up. The driver gets out of the car and opens the door to let out a black haired man. _'And beautiful eyes...'_ Akihito thought that caused him to blush without knowing.  
Saki snaps her fingers to get the girl's attention. "Lets go in. He's the owner and we're in his way. Come on come on." She pushes them all in.

As they walked in all eyes were on them. Eyes of lust, envy, and excitement. The sounds of whisper and low jazz music playing as they walked to a table. Not to shortly after they got settled a waiter came over and took their orders. "How do we set up the stage if its open mic?" Nana asked the waiter before he was about to step away to get their drinks.  
"Oh just tell the band unless u have a CD then tell the DJ. They'll play it for u." He said with a smile.  
"I can tell you're a fan of ours. That's not the happy waiter smile." Katsue saw the waiter blush at her comment.  
"Yes I am and it would be an honor to hear u girls play in person." He bowed but was surprised when Katsue got up and grabbed his hand. "W-what are you doing? I could get fired for flirting with customers"  
"Well aren't you cute? heh I was only going to ask you to show me to the DJ." Katsue giggled as the waiter's face turn redder.  
Katsue and waiter walks away while Akihito, Nanako, Riya, Marie, and Chizuka gets on stage and in place.  
Marie hands a mic to Saki and she taps it to catch everyone's attention.  
"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I'm sorry to interrupt everyone's dinner but we're here to perform on the behave of Owner. I know most of you have heard of us. We are Ai and tonight we will perform with a new member, Akimi. The first song many of you have heard before. Here's Every Night."

As the beat started, Asami walks in and his attention was also on the stage as the girls start to dances to the beat.

With sweet words, you tell me to come out  
Because you're bored by yourself  
But I know that you want to hug me  
And you want to be together today  
I know this is booty call  
You say you miss me whenever it becomes late at night  
Those words melt me again so I take this call **(Nanako)**

Every time I Feel your love and kiss oh baby **(Chizuka)**  
I always think that today is the last time but it's not that easy **(Riya)**  
Every time, just as I always did **(Chizuka)**  
My heart always grows weak at your phone call **(Riya)**

The days we spent together, the days we laughed together  
I forgot them all  
Why do you try to shake me up again  
And have my phone ringing all night? **(Akimi)**

Stop – the bell rings and I hear a familiar voice  
I squint my eyes from being asleep, I get up and once again I sigh **(Marie)**

At this time, I always should be Cinderella  
Something's gonna happen because of my lost glass slipper  
Our relationship is like a steep stairway  
So, I don't know how to get down **(Nanako)**

Every time I Feel your love and kiss oh baby **(Chizuka)**  
Though you do this, I'm okay, I'm not sad anymore **(Riya)**  
Every time, just as I always did **(Chizuka)**  
It's been long since I threw away our past love **(Riya)**

The days we spent together, the days we laughed together  
I forgot them all  
Why do you try to shake me up again  
And have my phone ringing all night? **(Akimi)**

The phone's non-stop ringing changes this whole situation  
I hate it so much but what can I do?  
How can I forget when you're still so clear in my eyes?  
No I can't live without you, please keep taking me and shaking me up  
I can't live without you yes i can't live without you **(Nanako)**

The days we spent together, the days we laughed together  
I forgot them all  
Why do you try to shake me up again  
And have my phone ringing all night? **(Akimi)**

The days we spent together (the days we spent together all this time)  
The days we laughed together (now this long phone call should be ended)  
The days we passed by (the long time of our passed days)  
The phone doesn't stop ringing all night **(Akimi)**

(Originally in Korean. Every Night By EXID. Perform just as is: watch?v=Ln7c8pmdG78 )

People were clapping and some was asking for the girls to sing another song. No one noticed that Asami had entered the club and was sitting at a private table watching the reaction the girls had gotten. When his eyes went back to the stage, he saw what he's been looking for. _'Akimi..'_

Akihito, Marie, and Chizuka gets into postion on the stage as Nanako and Riya walks off while Saki walks on to sing in the next song.  
This time Katsue was the one announcing the next song. "The next song we're going to sing for you, like all our songs was written by our sexy Akimi." She giggled when she saw how Akihito blushed and glared at her for that comment. "Our new song, Alone." Just like before they dance to the beat.

Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (I don't wanna cry)  
Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (Please dry my eyes)  
Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (I'm fallin' down)  
Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (Without you I'm fallin' down) **(All/Saki)**

So many memories, I wonder what you do  
I'm still like this, thinking you might come back **(Akimi)**  
I'm never like this  
I've never been like this  
Love is so potent, I must have not sobered up yet **(Saki)**

Fell for your so sweet words **(All)**  
Now alone, I'm falling down I'm falling down **(Akimi)**  
I shouldn't have met you **(All)**  
I didn't know it would turn out like this **(Marie)**  
Are we over this easily?  
Why am i eating alone again?  
Watching movie alone  
Singing alone and I cry and cry  
You're gone, regrets are useless  
Alone again today  
Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo  
I walk alone, watch TV alone  
I get drunk alone, cry and cry like this everyday  
Love was sweet, under the shade of breakup  
I can't fall asleep again tonight  
Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo **(All)**

Don't tell me it's over  
Hug me, who are you to do this to me  
Oh ma boy (Whoo whoo whoo)  
I stay up all night crying again **(Akimi)**

Fell for your so sweet words **(All)**  
Now alone, I'm falling down I'm falling down **(Akimi)**  
I shouldn't have met you **(All)**  
I didn't know it would turn out like this **(Marie)**  
Are we over this easily?  
Why am i eating alone again?  
Watching movie alone  
Singing alone and I cry and cry  
You're gone, regrets are useless  
Alone again today  
Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo  
I walk alone, watch TV alone  
I get drunk alone, cry and cry like this everyday  
Love was sweet, under the shade of breakup  
I can't fall asleep again tonight  
Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo **(All)**

I fell for your frequent cliche lie again  
You played with me, who was possessed by your cheap smile  
What can I do now? Stuck alone in longing **(Saki)**  
My heart that you have abandoned feels so hollow, it feels like an abandoned empty street **(Chizuka)**

Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (I don't wanna cry)  
Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (Please dry my eyes)  
Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (I'm fallin' down)  
Whoo Whoo Whoo Whoo (Without you I'm fallin' down) **(All/Chizuka)**

(Originally in Korean. Alone By Sistar. Perform just as is: watch?v=A7znCjTdJRI )

Everyone was cheering and chanting 'one more song'. Nanako smiled at the excitement she saw in her brother's eyes. "How about we do a song just for Mi-Chan to sing?"  
All the girls smiled and the rest joined the others on stage to sing the last song of the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Settle Down

The Way My Heart Beats: Chapter 3 - Settle Down  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito/Feilong (coming soon)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Yamane Ayano does.  
Warnings: OOC of Viewfinder characters.  
Chapters: 3/?  
Summary: Love comes in all sex, forms, and sounds...was the last thing Akihito's Mother told him before passing away. After meeting two men at the age of thirteen, Akihito had begin to understand.

Chapter 3: Settle Down  
Nanako grabs a chair for her and Akihito to sit down in as the others grab a chair for themselves. "This last song was written by our beloved mother. Hope you enjoy it." Nana said as she sat down and pulls Akimi down on her lap. Just before Akimi started to start fussing, they start making a beat with their mouths and hands. Akimi closes her eyes and started to sing..

I wanna settle down  
I wanna settle down  
Won't you settle down with me?  
Settle down

We can settle at a table  
A table for two  
Won't you wine and dine with me?  
Settle down

While they make a beat, the band starts to join in with them.

I wanna raise a child  
I wanna raise a child  
Won't you raise a child with me?  
Raise a child

We'll call her Nebraska  
Nebraska Jones  
She'll have your nose  
Just so you know

I wanna settle down  
I wanna settle down  
Won't you settle down with me?  
Settle down

Run from Angela Vickers  
I saw her with you  
Monday morning small talking on the avenue  
She's got a fancy car  
She wants to take you far  
From the city lights and sounds deep into the dark

Star so light and star so bright  
First star I see tonight!  
Star so light and star so bright  
Keep him by side!

I wanna settle down  
I wanna settle down  
Baby there's no need to run  
I'll love you well  
I wanna settle down  
It's time to bring you down  
On just one knee for now  
Let's make our vows

All the girls and people in the club begin to move to the beat in their seats.

Star so light and star so bright  
First star I see tonight!  
Star so light and star so bright  
Keep him by side!  
(Settle Down By Kimbra. watch?v=oQAXoqV3fjs)

Akihito opened his eyes and saw everyone were whistling and applauding them, it made him smile that people like them actually enjoy his music and the song his mother wrote. The girls had stand up and bow while saying their thank yous as they walked off the stage, heading back to their table. That was until Saki saw her brother next to the someone, she guessed was the owner.  
"We should go and talk to the owner. Just to see the guy mostly." Saki said while looking at the table but can't get a good view since her brother was in her viewpoint.  
"Oh please, can we? I've heard he's super hot." Katsue said with glee while practically drooling picturing him.  
"Didn't Kei-kun said not to bother him when he's working? That was the only reason he said it was ok for us to come here." Chizuka commented softly.  
"It's probably just some yakuza like always.." Nana sighed and keep walking toward their table with Akimi in hand, dragging her with.  
"Well you may not want to meet him but what about Akimi? His- I mean her opinion matters. We want to know if she wants to meet him or not." Saki said while grabbing Akimi's other hand.  
'It wouldn't hurt to know what he looks like. He could be useful to me in the future, if he wants to play that is.' Akihito thought. Just as Akihito was about to speak, Nanako cut in.  
"Knowing her, she's going to try to flirt with him when she thinks no one will be noticing. Aren't I right Aki?" Nanako gave him that 'I'll kill you if I have to clean up after you again' look which she does everytime anyways.  
"No...I just want to see the guy. I've heard a lot about him too. Maybe he would hire us for a few shows. After seeing how we affected the people here besides we've haven't had a show for awhile now." Akimi said blushing slightly.  
'I knew he was thinking that.' Nanako thought as they walked toward the private table.  
When they begin to approach the man's table, Akihito recognized the man from earlier today at his father's club. "Nana, Isn't that the guy from earlier?"  
Nana looks at man. "Like I said a yakuza..." She sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asami was talking to Kirishima about an upcoming meeting. Until.."Nii-san!" Saki yelled excited while coming towards her brother and hugged him. Kirishima sighed when his boss started to smirk at his discomfort.  
"I know you said not to bother you while you're working but the girls wanted to thank you for the invitation." Saki said.  
Throughout the little fight between Kirishima and his younger sister, Asami's eye never stray away from Akimi to much of her dismay. It wasn't long before the sibling's chatter was beginning to annoy him. 'I suppose it would be interesting to have their company...Mostly Akimi's' "Kirishima, Grab their items from their table and bring them over here. That was an interesting performance. Please have a seat with me." Asami smiled.  
After introducing themselves, a few drinks and mild chit-chat, Saki finally asked Asami if he wanted to hire them and he agreed to hire them for few shows. "So all your songs was written by just Akimi? I'm impressed that someone who have not been in the music business could write songs like those." Asami said smiling at the girls although his attention was on Akimi, which was busy writing in a little book she pulled out of her bag the moment she sat down.  
"Aki's just an natural for songwriting and singing. It was a trait of our mother's before she passed." Nanako said smiling and watching Akimi.  
"Aki, how about a sample of one of your short songs?" Riya asked after throwing a cherry into his book.  
Akimi stopped writing and looked up to see all eyes were on him.  
"What?... I wasn't listening much." Akimi said blushing then ate the cherry.  
"Give Asami-Sama a sample of one of the short songs you sing every now and then." Marie said.  
"Uh...sure. Which one?" Akimi smiled as she looked through her book.  
"How about the one you sing all the time when we're alone? I know its kind of a downer but its still a good song." Nanako said.  
"Alright..." Akimi said as she looked around in her bag. "Here it is." She pulls out a plastic cup and places it upside down on the table.  
The club was semi quiet when Akimi starts to create a beat with the cup and sing..

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
(Cups By Anna Kendrick: watch?v=TLF5zDBehPE)

When Akimi finished her song, she noticed that it was dead silence then clapping started up after a few minutes.  
"You were right Nana. That song was a downer but it was still as wonderful as all of Akimi's songs." Riya said.  
As Akimi was about to speak ringing was coming from her bag, so she took out her cellphone and excused herself from the table then head towards the bathroom.  
"What do you want?" He said when he answered.  
"Now that's not nice, My sweet Akimi. I have a little mission for you." A voice replied and that was the last time Akihito remembered that night before everything turned black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A girl with a short dress and long light brown hair runs through the crowded streets. Until she spotted the person she was looking for. "Ryu!" She yells with glee and jumps towards him. The younger man with black hair and golden eyes turned towards her smiling and arms open to catch her. He chuckled. "Aren't you rather excited today, My cute Akimi?" "Of course I am. You promised me that we'd spend the day together and I've been looking forward to it since yesterday." "Well I couldn't say no since I missed your birthday." "A-Are you sure it's alright for you to be away from your classes? I-I mean you didn't have to.." "It's not a big deal, Kitten. This is my last month before Graduation and I am head of my class. I don't mind if my grades drop a bit. You know I would do anything for you." The girl looked abit upset but smiled nonetheless after the young man kissed her._

_'Mmm..what feels soooo good?'_ Akihito thought. _'Feels like I'm laying on clouds.'_ Akihito moved around more until he notice that he can the fabric on his skin and sat up quickly. He looked around the room to make sure it was empty then took the covers off to see that he was completely naked. _'Not again...'_


End file.
